An access point in a wireless network, such as a base transceiver station, may actively serve one or more mobile stations. The access point might have a predetermined amount of resources available to use when actively serving the mobile stations. For example, the access point might have a set amount of bandwidth it can allocate among the different mobile stations it actively serves. The amount of available bandwidth allocated to a particular mobile station can affect the data rate between the access point and that mobile station, with a greater bandwidth allocation generally resulting in a higher data rate between the base transceiver station and the mobile station.
The access point might use a particular method for allocating resources among the mobile stations it actively serves. While this method might be preferable for some network operating conditions, changes in the network operating conditions might make this method less than optimal. This might then adversely affect the respective data rates between the access point and mobile stations, or it might adversely affect the number of mobile stations that can be actively served by the access point. Other adverse affects might also occur.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved system and method for resource management in a wireless network.